deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorilla Grodd
Gorilla Grodd is a villain from DC Comics, and one of arch-enemies of the Flash. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hulk vs Gorilla Grodd (Completed) * Gorilla Grodd vs Mewtwo (By Eficiente) * M.O.D.O.K. vs Gorilla Grodd * Mojo Jojo VS Gorilla Grodd * Gorilla Grodd VS Winston With The Legion of Doom * Legion of Doom vs Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Battles Royale *Genius Ape Battle Royale (Quauntonaut) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Adam Taurus (RWBY) * Andross (Star Fox) * Black Panther * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cell * Count Dooku * Darth Maul * Darth Sidious * Darth Vader * Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) * Frieza * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * King K. Rool (Donkey Kong) * Loki * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Magneto * Metal Sonic * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mr. Mind (Shazam) * Specter (Ape Escape) History Gorilla Grodd is an evil super-intelligent gorilla with incredible strength and agility. His arch-nemesis is The Flash. Born in Gorilla City, he gained his powers through exposure to a meteorite that also affected the heroic King Solovar. He has been a member of the Anti-Justice League, the Secret Society of Super-Villains, the Injustice League, the Simian Scarlet and Tartarus. Death Battle Info Pre-Crisis & Post-Crisis *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Injustice League, Secret Society of Super-Villains; formerly Gorilla City, Tartarus, Anti-Justice League *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 600 lbs (272 kg) Powers *Gorilla Physiology **Fangs **Superhuman Durability **Superhuman Strength *Telepathy **Mind Control **Mind Transference **Psychic Wave Bolts **Molecular Reconstruction Abilities *Genius-Level Intellect New 52 *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Legion of Doom; formerly Gorilla City, Secret Society of Super-Villains *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 600 lbs (272 kg) Powers *Gorilla Physiology **Fangs **Superhuman Durability **Superhuman Strength **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Speed *Speed Force-induced Enhancements: **Accelerated Development ***Physical Augmentations ***Telekinesis ***Telepathy *Ceresorbis **Power Absorption for devoured minds **Genius-Level Intellect Feats *Able to think a few steps ahead of the Flash. *Survived being hit by a speeding train. *Founding member of the Legion of Doom. *Founded Gorillas and Apes Seizing Power (G.A.S.P.) with Monsieur Mallah. *Beat Congorilla to death, bypassing his regeneration factor *Nearly killed Dick Grayson *Formed the supervillain team The Rogues as a distraction for the Flash. The Rogues would go on to become one of DC's most dangerous villainous groups. * Shrugged off machine gun fire before beating Monsieur Mallah to death with the latter's own robotic brain lover... *Threw a cement mixer while heavily injured *Survived a punch from the Flash that sent him from Kansas to Wyoming *Overpowered the Martian Manhunter's mind *Defeated Superman via mind over muscle *Genetically modified an army of apes to be able to fight Superman *Conquered all of Africa (Flashpoint timeline) Flaws *Is a savage murderer, despite his intellect *Losing streak against Flash *Effortlessly defeated by Superman https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOFrGqDMPd8 *Failed his coup d'tat attempt against Lex Luthor in Justice League: Unlimited. *Ability to read minds didn't stop him from being manipulated by the Joker * Hates bananas and being called a "monkey". Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Primates Category:Psychopaths Category:Pure Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Villains Category:Legion of Doom Members